Hello Gravity
by And.These.Are.Lemons
Summary: Just some scenes showing interactions between 2D and Murdoc. The two are just balls of emotions. - These drabbles won't be connected, they'll just be little ficlets for your enjoyment. Have fun.
1. On The Stage

_Title: Hello Gravity  
(The title has nothing to do with the work.) _

_Disclaimer: Gorillaz (c) Jamie Hewlett & Damon Albarn._

_Summary: There are a few "scenes" here. All of them between 2D and Murdoc. Some sweet, some angry, some containing shit I don't even. Please, enjoy. Thank you for giving me a bit of your time. c:_

_Reasoning/Apology: First off; Sorry, my darlings, for being gone so long. I've just been working really hard, and... things aren't the way I expected them to be. No matter, you guys deserve a little something, in the means of fluff. So, hopefully this satiates your blood-lust for a little while longer, while I get my shit in order for Spring Break.__  
-I've been looking through Gorillaz covers, since DoYaThing came out. (I swear. The flipping of shit when I got home from school on the 23rd was insane.) I ended up coming across some 2D/Murdoc videos, so... Yeah. I'm stuck in that pairing, now. c:  
__- That will be all.  
Note: Guys, I'm totally disregarding the timeline given in "Rise Of The Ogre." Anything set there, does not apply here, except for names and shit. :D_

_(1) - Fleetwood is a borough in Lacanshire, England. The place has no significance whatsoever, I just liked it. c: _

_(2) - I'm sorry. I was going to try and write in accents, but... I'm just terrible at it, and I don't want to ruin it. _

* * *

When the band first started out, Murdoc was always the one surrounded by ladies. Back then, they were a band lacking vocals. 2D would hide his face behind his blue hair, and his beloved keyboard, while the girls would fawn over the green-skinned, shirtless, bassist. Those girls would go around, telling their friends about the band they saw the night before, talking about the satanist on bass, the little Asian girl on guitar, massive guy on drums, and the tuft of blue hair behind keyboard.

They got popular quickly, the band. The Gorillaz. The name spread like a fucking disease, and none of the fans expected vocals to enter their work, at that point.

Though, one night, they were scheduled for an underground performance. The dingy bar in Fleetwood was filled with sweaty bodies, rubbing against one another, pushing and twisting just to get a better look at the little group that made it big so easily in the English music scene. (1) It was their first time with a real sound system. Microphones were positioned before their instruments of choice, while they sat back stage, smoking. (Or in Noodle's case, playing video games.)

"Oi, Faceache!" Murdoc took a long, greedy drag from his cheap cigarette, and tapped some ash onto the blue haired boy sitting by him. "Go check the microphones, eh? Sound check is what they call it, get to it." (2) 2D looked up at him, flicking his cigarette to the floor, stomping it out as he stood shakily.

"What do I do?" he turned to walk out onto the stage, awkwardly.

"Talk or some shit. Make sure they're fucking working, shit... Fucking infant." Murdoc shoved the boy away, and walked off to do some work which was obviously more important than 2D. The boy only nodded as he walked onto the weakly lit stage. He fiddled with Russel's drums, making sure the sound went through the place properly. Some of the crowd glanced up at him excitedly, their faces falling as they realized he was alone.

"S-sound check, sorry." 2D blushed, his voice breathy in the microphone. He went on to strum Noodle's guitar a few times, and play a few notes on the keyboard. As he made it to Murdoc's place, he realized it would be a poor idea to touch the satanist's bass. Murdoc was very protective of his bass, to the point of incantations for punishment. 2D stood before the microphone awkwardly, unsure what to do as more of the crowd stared at him. He sighed, and closed his black eyes, grabbing the microphone, then singing. Out of nowhere, 2D's slightly rough voice rang through the little pub, every set of eyes making their way to him.

"_I ain't happy but, I'm feeling glad.  
I got sunshine, in a bag.  
I'm useless, but not for long.  
The future, is coming on.  
I am happy, I'm feeling glad.  
I got sunshine, in a bag.  
I'm useless, but not for long.  
The future, is coming on..._"

The reactions from the crowd were mixed. Some tentatively clapped, some tilted their heads, and some whistled. 2D licked his lips nervously, and lifted his head a bit, showing his whole face, smiling at the crowd in thanks. Some pointed at his eyes, blacked out from blood, and -D lowered his head again, scuttling backstage, embarrassed thoroughly. Noodle stopped him with a weak tug to his jeans.

"Why didn't you ever say you could sing?" she asked him bluntly, Russel and Murdoc behind her.

"I-I dunno." he blushed once more, and laughed sheepishly.

"You're singing, tonight, Faceache." 2D blanched, and shook his head fiercely. "Do you know how much this could get us? Shit! We could earn so many more fans with a fucking singer!" Murdoc glared at 2D menacingly, until the boy gave in. Murdoc ushered the whole band onto the stage, realizing that more cheers went out to 2D, instead of to himself. The satanist growled, and shed his turtleneck sweater, in an effective attempt to attract the crowd.

Girls flocked over to Murdoc, reaching up to him as though he was the closest thing to a God that would ever touch that dingy Fleetwood pub stage. _That was better._ Murdoc growled deeply, happiness turning his mouth into a victorious snarl.

When 2D began to sing, his hips swayed with the music his partners provided him. His melodies followed Murdoc's bass, and as the fans reached up for the blue haired now-singer, the boy reached down as though he held power over them. His hand graced the dirty and sweaty palms of random men and women, the biggest and clearest smile running across his cheeks. His eyes dragged over to Noodle, then to Russel, realizing that they weren't as caught up in the experience as he was.

The adrenaline drove 2D mad, his keyboard having been moved to the front of the stage. 2D's movements were jerky, his body slowly becoming less and less shy as the crowd fell in love with him. His fingers plunked down on the keys as he sang, blue hair and large hands flashing around, black eyes staring across the crowd, the purest form of happiness and pride rushing through them.

As the crowd reached up for 2D instead of Murdoc, the Satanist frowned. He felt _jealous_. Not jealous because 2D was getting so much attention, but because the man wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

Instead of cowering behind him, 2D was thrashing on the front of the stage, smiling.

Murdoc was jealous of 2D's smile, most of all.

* * *

_It has been the absolute longest time since I finished ANYTHING._

_This isn't even fucking substantial, honestly. I was fucking with the ending for about three and a half hours. Just doing it OVER AND OVER AGAIN. Because I know how I wanted it to end, but I just couldn't get the phrase out onto this page in any comprehensible words.  
_

_It ended up as something like "Murdoc was asjghsljdkfhsgdfg-" _

_Yeah, so, I think this is just filler. I started this thing SO LONG AGO. _

_I stopped writing around "That was better." about three or four months ago. You can almost SEE the change in style, it's depressing. _

_Anyway, thanks, and I hope you enjoy this. I realize that I NEVER stay devoted to these little chapter ficlets that consist of scenes and little situations, but whatever. It's an excuse for me to drabble endlessly, using the nicknames and shit._

_This fandom is perfect, guys, ok._

_Bye. :heart:_


	2. At The Altar

_Title: Hello Gravity  
(The title has nothing to do with the work.) _

_Disclaimer: Gorillaz (c) Jamie Hewlett & Damon Albarn._

_Summary: There are a few "scenes" here. All of them between 2D and Murdoc. Some sweet, some angry, some containing shit I don't even. Please, enjoy. Thank you for giving me a bit of your time. c:_

_I prefer to call 2D by the name of Stuart. In my writing, "Stuart", "2D", and "Stu" are all basically interchangeable. Though, I find "Stu" to be more of a pet name than anything else._

_Whatever. c:_

* * *

As Stuart stood at the altar, holding the hands of a beautiful woman, his mind flashed back to Kong.

He thought back to all the nights where he fell asleep on the couch, with Noodle, watching cheap zombie flicks.

He remembered the day that Russel taught him how to drag race, having to pull him from the crumpled heap of a car, afterward.

He replayed all the terrible and wonderful days and nights spent by Murdoc's side, hearing the man tell him stories about his childhood. He thought about all the nights where Murdoc would become vulnerable, and how flattered Stuart was when he realized that Murdoc trusted him that much.

He realized, just like he had many times before, that he really didn't want to marry the smiling girl before him. Yes, she was beautiful, and truly wonderful and kind. She would make the perfect wife, and mother. He smiled back at the girl as the pastor read off her vows, asking her if she did take Stuart as her husband.

She replied with a romantic and breathy "I do," her eyes hitting Stuart's slightly wet ones. Of course, she was crying a bit, too, but her tears weren't from the same reason as Stuart's.

He looked down to Russel and Noodle, sitting in the front pew as the pastor read off the lengthy vows Stuart had to agree to. The two members looked up at him with feigned pride, and they could tell that he didn't want to do it.

But, Stuart couldn't hurt people, like that. He had trouble saying no to Girl Scouts, he most certainly couldn't break off a marriage. Especially not at the altar.

Next to Noodle, an empty aisle seat sat empty. Stuart had saved the most isolated and airy seat for the Satanist. He remembered that when sitting in a public place, Murdoc liked to sit on the aisles, or the outside edges, not liking to feel confined. He also didn't like sitting at the back, but preferred the front. Stuart swallowed a bit of a sob, trying to keep a smile on his pale face, his black eyes quivering a bit more.

His to-be-but-unwanted-wife touched his cheek and smiled at him. He barely smiled back, his attention going back to Russel and Noodle, then to the door.

Maybe Murdoc was late. Maybe he was drunk, and didn't want to ruin the reception. Maybe he was actually trying to treat Stuart extra nicely.

Maybe he was sitting in his car, crying. Maybe he was drinking himself off, wondering why Stuart had left. Wondering what he had done wrong.

Stuart choked again, passing it off as a small sneeze. A bright blush spread across his cheeks, apologizing softly. The girl in front of him giggled softly as the pastor drawled on, naming the things that Stuart would have to do for the woman.

How was he supposed to do all of those things, when he can't even remember the first five? He wouldn't make a good husband, not at all.

At this point, Stuart was crying. The kind of crying that doesn't shake your body, but your insides. He kept his head bowed, as if he were listening deeply to the pastor, and taking in every demand of him as a husband.

The list slowly came to a close, and Stuart deflated. Murdoc wasn't coming, and he would never see the Satanist again. Stuart was sure of it, as the pastor spoke to his bowed head.

"Do you, Stuart Tusspot," Stuart almost felt the need to mention that his name _wasn't_ Tusspot, it was just Pot. He knew that his wife-to-be had written that, and told the pastor that, and it only angered him. Murdoc wouldn't have made that mistake, and he didn't even want anything to do with Stuart, it seemed. "take this young woman," Stuart shook a bit, suddenly not ready to lie his way into the agreement. He was scared, and didn't want to give up his life. He didn't want to promise the beautiful woman a life were he wouldn't be happy with her, and would only bring her down. "as your lawfully wedded wife?" Stuart took a soft, stabling breath, and looked at the woman before him with a dizzying weak smile. He looked as though he was going to be ill, and he felt like it too.

"Ah," Stuart stalled himself for a moment, hearing the doors of the chapel open softly. He didn't look up, thinking that it was some member of the girl's family.

"'M sorry, did I miss the part where I'm supposed to stand up and deny the marriage? 'M I late for that?" Murdoc stood at the center of the aisle, suit ironed for the first time, hair brushed and washed, and nails clipped. A small flower, a daisy, Stuart's favourite, sat on his suit, contrasting with the black fabric.

Stuart smiled brightly, and started to cry again. The pastor grumbled, and nodded. "Yes, you are." Murdoc's face fell for a split second, before he brought it back up.

"They aren't hitched just yet, right?" The pastor only nodded, a deep frown on his face as he answered Murdoc's question. "Well, good." Stuart dropped the girl's hands as Murdoc walked up to them. As he came closer, Stuart realized that in place of the scent of booze, Murdoc stank of Stuart's old cologne. The small bottle that he had left back at Kong, when he ran off. He cried a bit harder, a large hand coming up to his face to rub his black eyes.

"Honey, who is this?" Stuart's wife-to-be-but-not-anymore looked to him, frowning. Her American accent contrasted with Murdoc's Cockney one, as he looked her over in a bit of disgust.

"Murdoc Alfonso Niccals." Stuart said the name with bright pride, blinking for a moment. "Oh, sorry. Faust. Murdoc Faust Niccals."

The Satanist touched Stuart's arm gently, and smiled. "There you go, dullard." He used the nickname kindly, smiling the whole time. Stuart kept crying, his big hands fidgeting before him.

"Well, Murdoc Faust Niccals, sit down. I'm trying to get married here, to my lovely Stuart Tusspot." the girl's tone was dark, and almost menacing. If it hadn't have been for her dress, she would have seemed entirely dangerous. Murdoc just looked the girl over with an incredulous expression. He turned back to Stuart, and laughed a bit.

"So, 'D, this is the bird you're marrying? She thinks you're a _Tuss_-pot. Really?" Murdoc laughed darkly. "Honey, it's just Pot. _Stuart. Pot. _I'm sure you knew that." the girl looked to Stuart for backing, and he just stood, smiling a bit and crying. Russel and Noodle sat in their pew, giggling softly, loving the display. "Well, I'm done here." He looked up at the pastor. "You're done here, bub. These two aren't getting married." He swung his inverted cross at the pastor, who backed up quickly. "Shoo."

"We're not..?" Stuart asked, smiling brightly.

"Stuart Tusspot!" the girl yelled at him, crying in the most disgusting way. "What is he talking about?" she glared at him, grabbing at his inverted cross. "What is this garbage!" The chain broke, and Murdoc snarled, looking to Stuart with the most broken expression.

"Luv," Stuart started softly, but tried his hardest to be assertive, "like I've told you time and time again, it's just Pot. Remember, my father changed it for me. Before I was born." she shook her head, not listening to him.

"You allow a _Satanist_ into our wedding reception? You realize this ruins everything, right!" she screamed, her crying just getting uglier and uglier. Stuart's tears had long since stopped creating an expression on his face; Instead, they just rolled down his slightly sunken cheeks, and made spots on his suit. "Y-your whole band ruined everything! They just keep trying to take away my singer!" At that, Murdoc's growling got just a bit louder. Russel and Noodle quickly stopped giggling, knowing what the girl had done wrong. Murdoc advanced on her, his mismatched eyes boring into her normal ones.

"Look here, _luv__, _Stuart, here, is not _yours_. He is not your singer. He is not your boyfriend. He is not your husband." He snarled at her, and she quickly backed up. He dangled the broken necklace in her face. "If he didn't care for you, just a little, I'd kill you. For touching him, at all." He allowed the inverted cross to tap her nose, sending her back another three steps. Murdoc grabbed Stuart's arm, and pulled him from the altar.

"Stuart! Why? I love you!" The girl yelled after him, and he stopped. He turned around, and shook his head.

"No, you don't." It was apparent to everyone in the chapel that she didn't. She might've even known. Murdoc tugged on Stuart's arm again, pulling the smaller man into his chest. Just to spite the girl, he pressed his lips to Stuart's, closing his eyes. His cheeks burned pink, which was new for him, as he felt Stuart respond to the action. Stuart's large hands wrapped around Murdoc's neck, and from the front of the chapel Russel wolf-whistled.

"Get a room, man!" Russel clapped a bit, getting each and every one of the guests of Stuart's choice up on their feet, clapping with him. The other set of guests, per choice of the girl sat, appalled and disgusted. The two pulled apart, and laughed sheepishly.

"Muds... Why'd you come?" Stuart looked up at him with those black eyes that he loved and hated. Murdoc's face burned pink, his voice covered by the clapping.

"Because _I_ love you, dullard." Murdoc shot an angry glance at the sobbing reject bride sitting on the floor behind them. "Not that fucking bird." Stuart giggled, the applause still coming at them.

"I love you, too, Murdoc." Stuart's voice softened a bit for the bassist, and he allowed the green-skinned man to lead him out of the church quickly.

* * *

_I think I wanted to do more with this, but I guess I lost the feel of it._

_That's my downfall these days. I lose my feel for things, like my dedication to finish them just shatters. It's damn annoying. (The same things happens with homework, so I always end up turning in half-finished worksheets. It's hilarious.) _

_Well, here's the...second?...chapter to this thing. Enjoy, or not, I'm not in the mood to care anymore. o/o _

_Have a nice one~  
_

_-A.T.A.L._


End file.
